Naruto Irish adventure
by Crimson Lion
Summary: Can not think of summary just read help is appreciated


Naruto blocked a kick that was coming for his head as he retaliated with his own punch. His opponent caught his fist and smiled.

"So do you think this Tsunade got your gift Naruto?" the boy asked to which Naruto nodded with his own smile.

"Yea, I would expect her to accept it since she did not want to make me leave" he said with a sad voice, a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to his friend who smiled.

"But look at the bright side then we wouldn't have met and become friends he said with a smile.

"Thanks Conner" he replied. Conner was the same height as Naruto. He had wild red hair with green eyes that were just a vibrant as Naruto blue ones, together these two were lady killers. Over the year the two worked out with each other, which had a lot of benefits since they could help each other out and their bodies were seriously toned.

It had been ten years since Naruto was exiled from Konoha, he knew that the all knowing council had forced her in to doing so, but did not mean she did not give him all of his inheritance before he left. After he had left, he decided to travel the world. He visited various countries until he came to Ireland there he met Conner, who he found out was like him alone except that his mother and brother was in a coma thanks to his drunk alcoholic Stepfather, and most of his friend abandoned him except a certain girl who wanted to see him but couldn't.

Needless to say the two bonded instantly and Naruto gained a traveling buddy who then became a sparring partner when he showed his own form of fighting.

A year after they met they arrived in America and were looking around for jobs when they came upon a cruise ship company owner who was about sell his ships to be torn apart and scrapped. Naruto intervened and bought the three ships, which confused Conner until he told him of his idea. A mix between the Irish and ninja style rooms and restaurants. It was a hit in a few years both Naruto and Conner were swimming in money but barely showed in their lives since they were really down to earth and lives like normal people but went out of their way for charity some of which were the Special Olympics and other organization.

"So are we set with the flight and the arrangements for tomorrow's flight to New York" Conner asked as he grabbed two towels tossing one to Naruto

"Yup Dan at the base will fly us in to the New York for our little show" Naruto responded chuckling.

"And we will arrive in New York at the same time as Tsunade and the _others_" he finished with venom

"Now Naruto some may have more logic than others and know the difference between a cookie jar and the cookie in it" which made the blonde boy shake his head

"Does everything have to go back to sweets with you" he chuckled

"Hey I am hungry and it is time for breakfast" he replied with that the two left to have breakfast

(Konoha)

Tsunade was wide awake at her desk going over mission report when she looked out her window. It had been ten years since she had the make the hardest decision of her life: Exiling her little brother.

(Flashback)

"_YOU WANT ME TO WHAT" a furious Tsunade yelled making the said council flinch_

"_Either banish or kill the demon" Homura replied with a calm voice even thought most of the Shinobi council were directing their killing intent at him and his female counter part_

"_But why he brought back the Uchiha" she replied_

"_Yes but he used unnecessary force" they answer back_

"_Oh and what would you call Sasuke using the Chidori on him" said Tsunade, who was pissed beyond measure._

"_That is irrelevant," said Danzo calmly with the majority of Shinobi Council's killer intent going even higher and directed at him._

"_Irrelevant? Perhaps I should talk to you about have Root staying disbanded after the Sandaime ordered you too or do you find that irrelevant? You want Naruto dead when you yourselves that want him to die are far more guilty then he is of this so called 'crime' against Konoha. Would you have preferred Naruto lose and have Uchiha Sasuke running around doing Kami knows what?"__said Tsunade looking at her sensei's old teammate and wondered what they truly gained from this._

"_Let it go Hokage-sama. I'll take exile," said Naruto calmly though his voice sounded tired._

"_What? Naruto what do you mean?" said Tsunade turning to face the boy not seeing the smile on the smug Councilmen's face._

"_That's what I said. Besides it's not like I'm leaving empty handed," said Naruto with a smile on his face that made the smiling Councilmen's face leave for a second._

"_And what do you mean by that demon brat," said Koharu glaring at Naruto only for the boy to ignore her and stay focused on Tsunade._

"_I mean is I'm taking everything that __**rightfully**__ belongs to me that you old bats wouldn't let the old man give me right after I was born. What I mean is everything that belongs to from my __**Father's**__ side of the family and seeing how you are now sweating like its mid-July I can assume you all know who he is just like I do,"__said Naruto seeing the two Councilmen and woman along with Danzo looking ready to explode._

"_YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE YONDAIME'S INHERITANCE!" yelled Homura, as he along with Koharu had been strongly opposed to the boy getting anything._

"_As I seem to recall a man's Will must be honored no matter what or else a heavy price must be paid. I believe those are the laws of Konoha since the days of the Shodaime and no one not even the Council members in this room...can defy them without making such information __**public**__ knowledge. So you have two choices. One, you let me leave with my inheritance from scrolls, money, and anything else that was his along with that of my Mother's? Option two is, you tell Konoha, its Shinobi, its civilians, and even the Fire Daimyo himself how you dishonored the Yondaime that is my Father's dying wish along with denying me my inheritance? The end result of __**that**__ will cause you all being force to die via public execution and Konoha suffering several tactical losses of allies, who are all connected to me somehow," said Naruto seeing their faces looking ready to explode._

"_This is blackmail! That power deserves to go to the Uchiha once he's rested and fully healed," said Danzo only to be silenced by Naruto's sudden blast of killer intent._

"_**The Council members here have no right to deny or take what is mine and give it to some power hungry prick, who would betray you all at the drop of a hat, and have this village burn to the ground. If you try to stop me not only will I use force to take what is mine and go, but I'll do something that even **__**I**__** will regret in later years. If you so much as try to prevent from so much, as even taking so much as a empty scroll that belonged to my family I will...I will free Kyuubi from within my body, and let him burn this very village I loved to the ground,"**_ _said Naruto in a demonic voice and releasing demonic chakra from his body with his eyes blazing crimson red._

"_Y-You wouldn't?" said Homura looking at the boy fearfully._

"_I wouldn't be the #1 most surprising Shinobi in the world if I wasn't serious. You know fully well that whatever I promise something I will back it up. And as for this time...__**I will promise!**__" said Naruto looking them right in the eyes, as if daring them to stop him, and he knew they couldn't too._

"_Very well. We choose option one, but if you so much as set foot in Konoha for whatever reason we are allowed to kill you on sight!" said Koharu knowing that would hurt the boy from seeing his friends._

"_Fine. However, should you send anyone out to kill me, and I know you will eventually under the Hokage's nose...I'm going to send what's left of them back to you in a jar," said Naruto taking off his Konoha headband and threw it at Danzo, who barely dodged, and the one eyed man scowled at him._

"_Naruto!" said Tsunade grabbing onto him crying telling him not to leave in whispery words._

"_I know. Don't worry I'll be fine. I always beat the odds when it comes to the long run of things in life," said Naruto in a whisper of his own before leaving the room._

_(End Flashback)_

She smiled at the fast one her little brother played on the council _'the gaki was a lot smarter than he let on'_ she was broken out of her musings by Shizune bursting through the doors

"Lady Tsunade Lady Tsunade A letter came for you" she yelled

"I don't care Shizune" she was about to give her a lecture but the next thing out of shizune stopped her

"But it is from Naruto" with those words Tsunade move faster that the fourth's Hirashin and grabbed the letter. As she read the letter a smile first graced her lips then her eyes widen and so did her smile. "Shizune I want you to get the rookie nine in here expecially sakura" as she went back to her desk which shizune nodded.

A lot of thing had changed since naruto had left one of them being that the council told the village including the rookie nine and Gai's team what it was that naruto contain but to do that they also had to tell them of his heritage. Their plan was to make him hated and scorned before leaving but their planned backfire when they told of Naruto being the son of the fourth. This had mixed reaction mainly from the people who would beat naruto but the one biggest reaction was the enraged Kakashi who had his chidori powered up and was about to attack the council.

The reaction of the Rookie Nine was mixed while those of more logic such as Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, and tenten knew that naruto was not the Kyuubi glared at the council, while other like Chouji simple stated that anyone who like Ramen as much as naruto couldn't be evil. Hinata knew that naruto wasn't the kyuub since she felt it in her heart. Sadly some of them were arrogant and believed the council mainly Kiba, Sakura and Ino who were immediately isolated and hated by the rest of the group. Kiba since then had constantly tried to get Hinata to date him but was stopped or impeded by the others namely Neji and Shino.

Tsunade was going through finishing up her papers while she waited for the rookie Nine to arrive not more than ten minutes later had the entire group along with their senseis arrived in the room.

"Ahh I am glad you all showed up and I have something to share with you all" the statement caused the group to listen " I have recently received a letter from Naruto since his exile ten years ago and I am happy to report he is doing fine but misses most of you" she stated with a smile

"Why should we cared about that dem… Kiba was cut off by a pair of jyuuken strikes to his vocal cords and to his manhood courtesy of neji and hinata.

"Thank you, now before I was rudely interrupted I was going to say that Naruto sent me tickets for the Celtic Ninja cruise lines in the luxury class" which made them all gasp

"B..But that is the most expensive and ritzest cruise line around and to be in the luxury area is even more expensive" tenten said to which everyone agree.

"Well Some how Naruto was able to get tickets for all of us and I do mean _all_" emphasizing the last part with a scowl to Kiba, Ino and sakura two of them flinched.

"The question is how did he meet the owners everyone seen they barely are in the public spotlight but when they are they are wearing mask like our ANBU and fedoras" Neji stated earning nods then he snorted "But this is Naruto we are talking about nothing is impossible for him" he added with a smile which the others nodded with similar smiles. They all knew what neji was referring to since they had all seen the press conference and the two men in question where dress nicely and had their mask on. One seemed to have a fox mask while the other was a plain white mask with a celtic cross going down one side of it. Both and pin striped suit with matching fedoras.

"Anyways when are we suppose to leave Tsunade sama" Tenten asked

"In three days" which got a nod from the group "Dismissed" all left in poofs of smokes "I have a guess on how Naruto and his friend got these tickets" she said with a smirk

"You thinking what I am thinking Tsunade-sama" shizune stated then a poof was heard and there stood a shy and blushing Hinata hyuuga

"Sorry Hokage-sama but I remembered that I have a visitor today that is coming this afternoon and I was wondering iif you could umm" she stated shyly to which Tsunade smiled

"I will ask Naruto but may I ask what is her name" she asked

" Lisa Kelly she is from Ireland" She replied

"Ahh yes your pen pal you talk to" to which the shy hyuuga nodded "Don't worry I will ask" then with a poof she left

"Well shall we get to it" to which shizune nodded and wrote an email and sent it to naruto

(Back in the Boston)

Naruto was enjoying his breakfast when his laptop went off, immediately he checked it and then smiled 'so she wants to bring a friend couldn't hurt he thought' as he sent a copy of another ticket for hinata friend. As soon he sent it conner came in to the room

"so what was the email about" he ask handing a cup of coffee to the young blonde

"Oh Hinata who I think is one of the more logical ones has a pen pal that she wants to bring along since she is in the village and doesn't want to leave her there alone" to which the young red head nodded "Connor are you okay with our destination to Ireland I know… " he was stopped when connor held up his hand

"I am okay with it naruto" he replied his irish accent slipping as he walk toward a chest that had a green flashing light coming from it "But it is my homeland and they are calling for my help" he continued as he opened the chest to reveal a shield that had an engraving of a lion that was on its hind legs glowing green "I have to answer it" with that he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see naruto with a determined look in his eyes

"You are not going to do this alone" he replied in a tone Connor knew meant there was no discussion since the blonde had made up his mind. Conner smiled when he told him of his allegiance and learned of naruto's burden

(Flashback)

"_Naruto I have something to tell you" Connor said getting the blonde's attention "remember when you told me about your village and how they had ninja and a select few get to progress and even to hokage" gaining a nod 'Well where I come from in Ireland there are a very select few that become what we call the guardians" he stated as he walked over to a chest in the corner of his bedroom "there are only four people ever that are the guardians at one time" he stated opening the chest "each one controls a certain element one for fire ,earth, water, and finally air" he stated with emotion while inwardly he hoped that his blonde friend would understand _

"_Why are you telling me this conner, are you one of the guardians and if so which one" Naruto asked with concerned voice as his friend had his arms in the chest _

"_yes I am one of the guardian and I was trained since the age of six to be the Lion of the land" he replied bringing out a shield "I hope you don't hate me for not telling you sooner" which received a smile _

"_Well since we are sharing secrets I have one to tell you" which caught conner interest_

"_Oh god you're not coming out of the closet are you" which he narrowly dodged a punch_

"_Seriously though 26 years ago on the night I was born a great demon attack my village, my father was the hokage at the time and figured out a way to defeat him and that was to seal him. "But it came at the price of his own life since he had to seal him in hia newborn son …me" his finished as he lifted his shirt showing the seal "so you don't hate me"_

"_As long as you don't come out of the closet and try to hit on me" earning him a punch in the arm _

(end Flashback)

Conner chuckled and rubbed his arm 'man that bruised stay for three weeks' he thought as he looked at the shield. He then looked next to it and pick up a white mask with a green celtic cross on it. Turning to his blonde companion he said as he held his mask to his face "Well mr. Kitsune are we all packed and set for out cruise"

Naruto chuckle as he went over to his bag and pull out a fox anbu mask and mimicked Conner "Why yes mister Cross we are all set for our trip tomorrow and for a show at the airport" with that they both lowered their masks and laughed.


End file.
